False Commander
by Vayne358
Summary: Elsword goes to school like any other girl. But when a certain transfer student enters her and her friend's lives, everything changes. Warning: Do not read if you are uncomfortable with adult themes. Yuri interactions in later chapters.
1. Changed in a Day

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (Female)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (Female) **

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (Female)**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

* * *

False Commander

Chapter One: Changed in a Day

The sun rose lazily into the early spring sky over the city of Hamel. The cool water flowed through the intricate moats, the refreshing sound echoing through the homes of the drowsy inhabitants. On this morning a young girl was fast asleep in her bed of faded black sheets. Her long crimson hair sprawled out over the sheets and her soft hand over the single patch of black above her left eye. She rolled over in her sleep, not wanting to wake up for school. The crimsonette groaned as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Elsword!" Elsword's sister Elesis called for her, "Wake up; we're going to be late!" Elsword grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Alright, alright...I'm up!" Elsword replied. She pulled open her drawer and took out her school uniform. A white blouse with a small blue tie and a short azure skirt with thigh high white stockings and blue shoes.

"Hurry up!"

"I am! God!" Elsword hurriedly changed into her uniform, grabbed her bag, and opened the door.

"About time, let's go." Elesis said. Unlike Elsword, Elesis' hair was all smoothed out as she had been allowed time to brush and put on her makeup.

Elsword and Elesis lived in their family estate in the noble quarters of the city. As their parents had passed away some time ago, they were cared for by the family butler, Shima. However, Elesis was constantly taking care of her younger sister and most of Shima's duties such as cooking, shopping, and cleaning. The two sisters walked along the street, hurrying to Hamel Royal High School where they attended.

"Hey guys!" The Seigharts turned to see a few of their friends running up to them. Aisha, the self proclaimed princess of the abyss. Ara, a transfer student from the east. And Rena, the motherly elf who had come to Hamel to learn more about human life.

"Hey." Elsword greeted them as they caught up, giving Rena a hug as she always did when the elf saw her friends. The group continued through the market to the school.

"Man, school has been so boring." Aisha grumbled, annoyed nothing had happened so far at school and they were halfway through the first quarter. Rena smiled.

"W-Well at least we can still hang out." Rena reminded.

"Come on Aisha, why are you always looking for trouble?" Ara asked worriedly.

"It's the only way to find anything decent to do." Aisha grumbled, "Right Ely?"

"Guh..." Elsword groaned, still tired. At this point everyone had just walked onto school grounds, and someone was waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Chung, the princess of Hamel, ran up to them. Rena quickly hugged her in her normal fashion.

"Come on, we're already late." Elesis reminded, glancing at Chung since she risked getting in trouble by waiting for them. The girls sped through the school hallways to their class, and narrowly made it in time before the bell rang. Their last friend, Eve, was already set up for class and was reading a book silently.

"Late, like usual." Eve said with a curt smile. Everyone just sat down and got ready for homeroom period. The bell soon rang, the glamorous silver bell swaying in its tower, and their homeroom teacher Ms. Ariel entered the classroom.

"Good morning class." She greeted them.

"Good morning Ms. Ariel." Everyone responded. Ariel smiled.

"Now, before we begin I have a special surprise for all of you." Aisha groaned and looked at Elsword.

"Hope it's not another 'special' lesson in home advertising." Aisha said tiredly. Just last week Ariel spent all class talking about the huge advertising campaign she hosted for the Cobo foundation.

"We recently finished the paperwork for a transfer student, and he's in our homeroom." Ariel explained.

"New guy?" Aisha piped up, "Interesting." The violet girl smiled wickedly.

"Can we not give the new boy a complementary Class 5-8 welcome party?" Chung sighed. Aisha was always the class president in homeroom, ever since fifth grade where whoever beat her in the class election was conveniently struck ill and had to give up the position. So when they all came together in Class 5-8 they gladly let Aisha take the position. One of the things Aisha always did was hold a party for any transfer students, which involved staying in school until some ungodly hour and then scaring the poor newcomer out of his or her skin.

"Fine." Aisha grumbled. Ariel continued.

"He's formerly from a small village in Velder, the one what was attacked by demons a few years ago." Everyone nodded, "He was taken captive and saved by the red knights but had to stay and fight in the war as he had no place to go. He has no friends or family, so please be nice to him."

"Okay Ms. Ariel." The teacher turned to the door.

"Raven, you may come in now." The door slid open and all the girls were suddenly breathless as Raven walked in. He was quite tall with black, stygian hair with a crimson wound staining the region over his forehead. He had the school uniform on, the same blue suit the other boys wore, but also had a very, very thick black jacket on and his left had never left his pocket. Ariel took out a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to Raven, "Raven prefers to be quite so he'll write down any answers for questions and I will relay them. Anyone?" Hands shot up.

"Where do you live?" A blonde girl asked. Raven simply shook his head sideways, not wishing to reveal personal information.

"How old are you?" Elesis asked. Raven wrote down his reply.

"Eighteen."

"Why did you come to this school?" Chung asked.

"He had nowhere else to go and had the money to attend."

"Do you have a 'special someone'?" Elsword asked, then covered her mouth, ashamed. Surprisingly, Raven wrote down his answer, and all the girls besides Eve, Ara, Rena, and Chung leaned forward in anticipation.

"No." Everyone was shocked. The same thought possessed all the young girls present. _I have a shot at him!_ Rena suddenly stood up.

"Raven, do you have a place to stay?" Raven wrote down his reply.

"Yes, but I-"

"Do you have anyone looking after you? Are you on your own?" Rena asked further.

"No, I live alo-"

"Do you have medical coverage?"

"No, I-"

"Are you doing-Mmph mff nph!" Chung got up and covered Rena's mouth.

"I think that's enough Rena." Chung said with a nervous smile. Rena continued to ask her questions, muffled by Chung's hand. Raven wrote something down and handed it to Ariel.

"Okay that's enough questions. Raven, why don't you take that seat back there next to Elsword? The girl with the black patch in her hair." Raven simply nodded and walked over, silently sitting down at her desk. Elsword blushed, wanting to say something but kind of intimidated by Raven's introduction. The rest of homeroom went on normally.

* * *

The bell had rung for lunch and Elsword sat with her friends at their usual spot in the cafeteria. The hall was filled with girls talking of the transfer student, and Elsword and her friends were no exception to the stygian's allure.

"He's so hot!" Aisha breathed.

"I just want to run my fingers through that hair." Elesis sighed at the thought, closing her eyes and focusing on how she might be able to do it. Ara, Chung, Eve and Rena simply watched the fan girls do their thing.

"I wonder what Raven's like." Ara wondered.

"He seemed kind of distant." Rena mused.

"Well, if he's from where I think he is..." Chung said slowly, "It's likely he's been through a lot of horrible trials." Elsword had come back to the table with her food.

"Are they still going on about Raven?" She asked as she sat down next to Rena. Aisha scooted over to her and hooked her arm as she went to open her carton of milk, nearly dropping it.

"C'mon Elsword! Did you talk to him?!" Aisha pressed.

"N-No." Elsword stuttered. Aisha frowned before sliding back to make chit chat with Elesis. The others sighed.

"How unsightly." Eve said firmly, not looking up from her book.

"I hope Raven will be alright..." Rena worried.

"Why's that?" Chung asked.

"All the girls are going mad over him, and I think Raven is the type who just wants to be left alone." Everyone looked at one another.

"Yeah...Maybe we could help-"

"Squeeeeee!" The lunch hall was filled with a high pitched squeal, and it was obvious what it was before any of them looked up to see what it was. Sure enough, Raven had come in for lunch. His left arm was in his pocket as usual, and he made his way through the crowd to the lunch line and got his food before stopping and trying to find a place to sit alone.

"Would you like to sit with us?" A red head said as she came over to him. Raven shook his head, still invoking a sigh of happiness from the girl for simply being acknowledged.

"How about us?" Another asked, and received the same treatment. Elsword looked at her friends, the only ones who seemed to care about how Raven felt. Their table was in the corner, so Raven would be able to be alone. Elsword nodded at her friends, and they all got up, Elsword still not having finished eating and was planning on bringing her food with her. The others went to the exit and Elsword approached Raven.

"Umm...me and my friends are leaving. You can sit at our table if you want to be alone." Elsword pointed to the table at the back. The table truly was theirs as Chung had personally reserved it since everyone liked it; there was no draft to bother Eve, a nice view of the garden for Rena, and away from the crowd for the others. Elsword blushed when Raven just looked at her and she looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't-" She looked up as Raven placed his hand on her shoulder, and was slightly confused as Raven still had his left hand in his pocket and was balancing his lunch tray on his knee. He nodded once, and Elsword smiled. She felt the obligation to make an offer, "You can always sit with us at lunch, we won't bother you if you don't want to talk." Surprisingly, Raven nodded again and let Elsword go. Elsword went to meet up with her friends when she suddenly fell forward. Her food went flying and landed on her head as she caught herself and stopped her face from marrying the floor. Her hair was covered in milk and hot stew and rice. She heard everyone laughing, and looked up to see the person who tripped her.

"Think you're so smooth huh?" It was Speka, the resident trouble maker. She was Aisha's top competitor for scaring students, but was not nice about it in the least while Aisha had a sense of right and wrong. Elsword was embarrassed, completely shamed in front of everyone, and Raven who was looking at her. Speka began to laugh, "Stupid girl! I'll make Raven mine, you can trust me on that."

Suddenly, something happened that no one expected. Speka felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned around to see Raven. The next instant she was blinded as Raven smashed his bowl of stew in her face. Following this Raven grabbed Speka's arm and turned her around and pushed her against the pillar, not being gentle as he knew Speka was not a weak girl by any means. The misfit's lackeys took her away and Raven knelt down by Elsword and began to pick up the trash. Elsword went to do the same but Raven then began to pick the food out of her hair and add it to the pile. After throwing out the trash, Raven inspected the back of Elsword's head.

"Um...I-I'm alright Raven." Raven ignored her and then held his hand in front of Elsword's face. His fingers were red, the bowl had broken when it hit Elsword and must have cut the skin, "Oh...I'll just go to the nurse and-Ah!" Raven suddenly picked Elsword up in his arm and began to walk down the corridor with her. Elsword was blushing the entire time as Raven took her to the nurse. He tapped his foot against the door.

"Yes?" The nurse answered the door, "Oh my, did something happen?"

"N-Nothing Ms. Helen." Elsword said, knowing Raven didn't want to talk, "Speka just picked on me."

"Oh dear, the principal really needs to take care of her. Are you hurt?" Raven brought Elsword inside and left as the bell rang after setting the crimsonette on the bed.

"Umm...a bowl hit my head and Raven found that it cut the skin." Elsword leaned forward to let Helen look.

"I see. How do you feel? Dizzy? Light headed?" Strangely, Elsword did feel light headed, but she couldn't tell if it was from the head injury or Raven carrying her down the hall in one arm.

"A little dizzy." Helen quickly patched up the wound and gave Elsword a pass.

"Alright, you head home and get some rest. Try not to do any physical activities for the next few days." Helen was very nice, but sometimes took things a bit too literally. However, it was best not to argue with her. Elsword nodded and left the infirmary. As she walked home, which was not very far, she went over what had happened. Had she befriended Raven? She wouldn't know until tomorrow.


	2. One in a Million

Chapter Two: One in a Million

Elsword opened the door to home and was quickly greeted by Shima. The old grey haired butler saw the wrapping on her head.

"Speka?" He asked plainly.

"Yeah. Could you get me something to eat? I didn't get to eat lunch." Elsword asked as Shima took her jacket.

"Certainly ma'am. Oh, and if you wish to do so you've come home in time to catch your show. It will still record but you would be able to watch it now if you want." Shima hung up Elsword's jacket on the rack as he spoke, checking the pockets for anything that may have been forgotten.

"Thank you Shima. I'll be in the living room." As Shima went off to prepare Elsword lunch, Elsword went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She was feeling quite dizzy after all and remembered she hadn't been feeling very well lately anyway, "Maybe I got a cold or something." Elsword mused as she turned on the TV. As she began to get comfortable, Shima came back with a tray with fried chicken, rice, and peas along with Shima's homemade garlic sauce on the side.

"Will that be all ma'am?" Shima inquired as he placed the tray on the table in front of her.

"Umm...could I have a blanket? I'm freezing." Elsword brought herself to reality, she really wasn't feeling well.

"Of course." Shime quickly left and returned with a thick, furry blanket for Elsword to snuggle under. After making Elsword comfy, Shima went off to do his daily routine. Elsword wasn't even paying attention to her show, a different show playing in her mind. As she recalled how Raven showed such kindness to her, Elsword felt her heart warm up.

"Raven...Can we be friends?" Elsword mumbled to herself, falling asleep. She wished to be friends, nothing more. Right?

Elsword was fast asleep as the hours passed by. Elesis stepped through the front door and let Shima take her coat. She went to the living room to see Elsword sleeping on the couch under a blanket. Elesis approached her and laid her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Elsword?" The crimsonette felt herself being shook. Groggily, she opened her eyes.

"Ngh...what do you want Elesis?" She groaned at her persistent sister, who continued to shake her.

"You're a lucky girl Elsword!" Elsword propped herself up on her shoulder.

"Wha...?"

"You're going to have Raven in all of your classes!" Elesis said. Elsword blinked. Each period she had at least one of her friends. Homeroom was everyone. Second period was History with Rena, then Alchemy with Chung, followed by Magical Elements with Aisha, then Combat with her sister Elesis, and finally ending with Nasod Engineering with both Eve and Ara. And now she'd have Raven for every class?

"R-Really?" Elsword stammered, her head still throbbing.

"Yeah! What are the odds?!" Elesis was so excited, "Raven was so cool in Combat today, even though he didn't fight." Elesis began to wonder now, "I wonder if his arm is hurt or something. Oh I want to find out so bad!"

"Elesis..." Elsword groaned, "Please...shut up..."

"Oh. Sorry Sis." Elesis sat down and let Elsword rest her head on her lap, "But hey, you get to spend every day with Raven now."

"Hmm...hope we can be friends." Elsword said sleepily.

"Friends? Don't you want him?"

"I just want to be friends." Elsword repeated, feeling like she was attempting to convince herself that this was in fact all she wanted. Elsword soon fell asleep again, and Elesis realized how late it was. With Shima's help, they got Elsword upstairs and in bed. Elesis gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before retiring to her own room.

* * *

**History**

Elsword walked with Rena to History with Ms. Stella. The elf was worried for Elsword, as she still felt somewhat dizzy and was still a bit sick. Elsword constantly told Rena she was alright only to accidentally trip on something and cause Rena to freak out again. They entered Stella's classroom and sat down at their usual seats. As the class filled Elsword was surprised to see Raven was sitting next to her. Considering the chances that she had gotten Raven for all of her classes, she felt it would be highly likely she might end up sitting next to him in every class. Rena was also next to her, on her left while Raven sat on Elsword's right.

"Alright everybody!" Stella began class quickly, "Did everyone do their homework?" Everyone raised their hands, "Good. Now, today we'll be covering some interesting topics about ancient Bethma during the rule of the Lizardmen Lords. About five hundred years ago..." Everyone zoned out as Stella began to speak. Elsword turned to Rena.

"Wonder if Raven likes history." She shared her thoughts with the emerald elf.

"I don't know. But, Stella is kinda boring." Rena yawned, "I'm just...gonna...take a little nap..." Rena rested her head on her desk, and Elsword turned to Raven. He appeared as if he was paying attention, but Elsword, unlike Stella, could see Raven on his cell phone. She quickly tapped his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Could we maybe, share numbers?" Elsword blushed as she asked, knowing that Elesis and Aisha would pester her to hell and back if they found out she had Raven's number, if he gave it. With yet another surprise, Raven nodded. His expression said 'you first.' "Okay, 696-337-5582." Elsword whispered, and took out her own phone. Elsword saw Raven tapping the keyboard on her phone, and she soon felt her phone vibrate in her hands. She looked down.

_"I get it right?"_ It read. Elsword smiled and texted back.

_"Yeah, you got it. Mind if we maybe talk? I know you're the quiet type."_ Raven quickly started his reply and then stuffed his phone in his jacket. Elsword looked up to see Stella glaring in her direction and slowly slid her phone into her pocket. Elsword then heard a soft mumbling and turned to see Rena was sleeping, seeming to be having a bad dream. Stella covered her face.

"Some please...wake her up."

* * *

**Alchemy**

Everyone took their seats in Alchemy class as the bell rang. Sure enough Raven was sitting next to Elsword, with Chung directly across from her at their lab table. The instructor, Prof. Grail, stood on his desk as everyone got ready for the lecture.

"Alright everyone, today will be more note taking." Everyone groaned, "Now hush up, if you don't know beforehand you won't be able to blow up your experiments 'safely'." Grail stressed that last word. Everyone took notes as Grail paced on the desk and he spoke. Chung looked up at Elsword.

"So, I assume Rena got in trouble in Stella's?"

"Yup." Elsword saw Raven nodding out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she turned to ask him a question, "Raven, do you see us as friends?" Raven nodded again, making Chung and Elsword smile.

"I'm glad you chose us to accept. All the other groups would probably just ride you all the time and pressure you about going out." Chung giggled, and they quickly silenced themselves as Grail paused and looked over the room, trying to see where the whispering was coming from. When he was greeted by impatient gazes from the others he continued his speech. The group waited a good long while before starting their talk again.

"So Raven, you like it here so far?" Chung inquired. Raven shook his head, "Too loud?" Raven nodded. Chung and Elsword wondered why Raven was always so quite but didn't want to pry. Chung later asked Raven if she could have his number, just in case she needed to contact him should they decide to hang out. Since Chung respected Raven's desire for silence he gave it to her.

* * *

**Magical Elements**

Elsword walked into class with Aisha and she was literally bouncing in excitement. She was the only person besides Elesis were was going nuts over Raven. The instructor, Ms. Vapor, sat at her desk eyeing the class behind her glasses. Elsword calmly sat down next to Raven and gave him a kind smile. Aisha on the other hand nearly ran to her seat and stared intently at Raven. The bell rang and in the usual manner everyone got out their textbooks and got ready for Vapor's lesson. However Aisha simply continued to stare at Raven, occasionally batting her eyelashes when Raven glanced at her out of unease.

"Aisha." Vapor called her name but Aisha didn't acknowledge it. In response Vapor picked up a thick vial and threw it at her. It hit Aisha's head with a loud 'thunk' and she shook her head violently and realized where she was, "Please get out your book and turn to page 1852."

"Y-Yes Ms. Vapor!" Aisha blushed as everyone giggled as she scrambled to get out her books. Elsword sighed, Elemental Alchemy was going to be a very interesting class from now on. Out of the corner of her eye Elsword saw Raven on his phone, and soon her own cell vibrated. She took it out and looked at it, luckily Vapor did not mind phones during class as long as those using them were still paying attention to her lesson.

"Today we will be beginning the introduction to our first basic element that we are all familiar with, Water." Vapor stood up and went to the white board and began to draw diagrams, "Scientifically speaking Water is a combination of Oxygen and Hydrogen. One part oxygen, two part hydrogen..." Vapor continued on and Elsword decided to check the text now.

_"Who is this girl?"_ Raven had asked. Elsword sent her reply.

_"Aisha Valen, a friend of mine." _She continued to put down her notes as Vapor spoke and she saw Raven quickly sending his reply.

_"She's really disturbing me, can you get her to stop staring?"_ Elsword sighed and sent Aisha a text.

_"Raven's kinda disturbed by your stare, think you could ease up?"_ Elsword saw Aisha look down and her jaw dropped.

_"U HVE RAVEN'S #!? OMG PLS TEL ME!"_ Aisha put away her phone and stared Elsword down. Aisha above all of them usually texted with perfect diction but upon finding out Elsword had Raven's number she turned into a young fangirl.

_"Sorry, I won't give it unless Raven says he doesn't mind."_

_"Ask him for me!"_ Elsword sighed and sent Raven the question.

_"Aisha wants your number. Is that okay?"_ Raven's reply was so quick that it was obvious what the answer was.

_"No."_ Elsword looked at Aisha and shook her head. Aisha pouted. Luckily Vapor didn't make them answer a sudden quiz question because both girls had fallen behind in the lesson. Raven let Elsword peek at his paper; she'd give Aisha the notes later.

* * *

**Lunch**

Elsword sat alone at the table, waiting for everyone, or anyone, to come join her in the cafeteria. Aisha wasn't coming as she said she was going to the library to do some research. The possibility of her research being about love potions was quite plausible. So Elsword sat, not worried about Combat class as Helen had given the instructor a note allowing Elsword to be let out of Combat class. This struck a though in Elsword.

_Raven seems to only use one arm, will he be fighting?_

"Hello Elsword." The crimsonette looked up to see Eve.

"Oh, hey Eve."

"I just came to let you know that there isn't any Nasod Engineering today." Elsword blinked.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It seems that Adel is sick. You know how it is." Eve said, and then left the cafeteria. If the instructor for your last period was not present, the respected students could either roam the large campus or just go home. Eve had a habit of simply going home as she had things to tend to. Elsword sighed as class was almost to start.

"Where is everyone?" Elsword looked up and saw Raven was now sitting in front of her, "Oh! H-Hello Raven!" Raven nodded in response, "S-Sorry I didn't see you there." Elsword's phone vibrated and she took it out to see a text from Raven.

_"Where is everyone?"_

"I don't know." Elsword set her phone in its back, not seeing a point in replying when Raven was looking right at her, "But class is about to start anyway. She looked down at her phone.

_"Should we go then?"_

"Yeah, it would be best. Are you going to participate?" Raven shook his head as the two walked down the hall to the combat range, "Me neither, Helen said I can't until my head's healed." Raven reached for the back of her head, "I-It's fine Raven!" Elsword felt rude for it but she didn't want Raven to touch her or else the other girls might think of her as a threat to their desire.

For Combat class Mr. Penensio let them sit out on the side while the others practiced archery. Elesis barely passed with a D for the day since she kept on looking in Raven's direction every time she let go of the bowstring. She even nearly shot Penensio.

* * *

**After School**

Elsword decided to just wait for school to end and was sitting in the library with Ara. The easterner seemed quite curious about how her day went.

"So Elsword, what's Raven like?" Ara asked sweetly.

"Quiet, but really nice and independent." Elsword sighed, "It's funny to watch Elesis and Aisha fall from their glory to the base of Mount Raven." Ara giggled at her terminology. Elsword suddenly gasped.

"Something wrong? Did you fall?" Ara teased and Elsword reacted by pinching her cheek, "Ow! Sorry."

"I forgot my bag in my locker for Combat."

"Aww but Eve will be here soon for our shopping trip." Ara was quite concerned, Eve hated being delayed. Elsword got up and grabbed her things.

"I'll make it fast; let Eve know you can go on without me if I'm not here in time. We'll meet at the Phoru fountain in the mall." Ara nodded as Elsword ran off, heading towards the gym. _God I'm so stupid!_

Elsword ran as fast as she could down the emptying school halls and ran through Penensio's class room and into the girl's locker room. She grumbled softly as she walked to her locker and tried to get it open in a hurry. She was moving too fast and kept messing up the combination. She suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Elsword cupped her ear, "Is someone singing?"

_Oh somewhere in this sea_

_of marble and ice_

_I'll find someone indeed_

_Someone kind and nice._

Elsword had never heard such a melodious sound in her life. She left her locker and headed in the direction of the voice, towards the girl's shower room. The song seemed like a love song, and Elsword peeked her head around the corner to see the shower room filled with hot steam and the murky outline of someone washing their hair. Elsword had to ask who this was; she was a girl after all.

"Hello?" The singing stopped abruptly "Who is this?"

"W-Who's there?!" The girl replied.

"Elsword Seighart. Who are you?" Elsword began walking into the showers, heading towards the girl.

"S-Stay away!" Elsword giggled.

"Come on, I won't make fun of you. After all, we're both-" Elsword finally got close enough to identify the person. Her long black hair was wet and glistening in the fluorescent lights, "Girls...here..."

"Ah...I-I can..." She stuttered nervously. Elsword blinked in shock.

"R-Raven?"


	3. Base of the Mountain

Chapter Three: Base of the Mountain

Elsword's mouth hung open as she stared at Raven. Raven's own eye reflected the nervous gaze back at the crimsonette, and she began to contemplate running. Given the thick steam Raven was thankful Elsword couldn't see everything but she knew it wouldn't last. Elsword slowly raised her finger and pointed.

"Y-Y-You're a-a-a-a-a g-g-g-girl?" Elsword managed to regain a state of human sanity long enough to pose her question. Raven nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes...I...Umm..." Raven suddenly turned and bolted for the door.

"Raven!" Elsword jumped at her, tackling the ebonette and the two sprawled onto the wet floor. Elsword struggled to keep Raven still to try to talk sense into her.

"N-No! Please don't!" Raven pleaded, her eyes tightly closed as if in pain. She went limp, not resisting as Elsword looked up to find that Raven's left arm was not of flesh, but of steel. The black metal was smooth and warm.

"R-Raven what hap-"

"Please sir...I won't run...Just be gentle..." Raven mumbled, her eyes not opening. Elsword stared at her in confusion, was this some kind of reaction that sent her on a trip to remember some event from her time in the war?

"Raven, wake up." Elsword gently smacked Raven's cheek, rousing her from slumber. Raven stared at her weakly, her eyes trembling.

"E-Elsword..." Raven didn't know what to say. Elsword helped her upright.

"Can we talk?"

Elsword and Raven sat together in the locker room, Raven wearing a towel as she dried off. She was so nervous, totally the opposite of how she had appeared as a 'boy'.

"Raven." She turned to look at Elsword, "Why did you act like that?" Raven closed her eyes and looked down.

"During the war I had to fight. When the red knights found me I had lost my arm and they managed to save me with Nasod tech. It was a useful weapon, but..." Raven began to shake, she was crying, "My commanding officer called me in one day...and...and..." Elsword held Raven tightly.

"Shh...you don't need to say it." Elsword know what had happened. Raven's commanding officer took sexual advantage of her during the already traumatizing time of war. Raven took deep breaths.

"A-After...my arm wouldn't work anymore." Raven looked at the lifeless piece of metal attached to her body, "As the months rolled on I was able to use it again, but whenever I do it...it hurts so much..." Elsword held her tighter.

"Raven, why did you act like a boy?"

"I hate men." Raven said coldly.

"So why act like a-"

"I hate men." Raven said again. Elsword realized now.

"Ah I see. You didn't want all the boys fawning over you." Raven nodded. Elsword then noticed the warm feeling in her chest. Staring into Raven's eyes made her feel faint, feeling her skin sent her mind ablaze. Elsword held Raven's hand tightly, "Raven?"

"Y-Yes?" Raven was frightened by Elsword's sudden question.

"Would you...want me to...stay with you?" Elsword asked as she leaned in slightly, "I can...keep the bad men away from you. I won't let them touch you." Elsword breathed into Raven's ear, and she felt her shiver, "I can...love you right." Elsword found herself blushing, what was coming over her? Raven stared at her, and a tear rolled down her face.

"R-Really? You'd...be with me?" Elsword nodded.

"Always." Elsword said.

"T-Thank you..." Raven looked down then, "I need to get home."

"Where do you live?" Elsword asked and Raven suddenly stood up.

"N-No it's okay, I can get home alone." She began to throw on her clothes.

"Anyone in there?"

"Eeek!" Raven squeaked at the voice.

"Elsword?" Both recognized the voice. They could trust this one.

"In here Chung, there's something you have to see."

**Later...**

"So you're a girl." Chung said once again as the three of them walked down the hall to the main gate. Raven nodded.

"Since Elsword has...said she'd be with me I'll...reveal the truth tomorrow." Chung looked up again now, serious.

"Raven where do you live?" Chung pressed the question. Raven looked at Elsword who shrugged. Chung stared at her adamantly.

"I live in my car." Both gasped, "It's a large one! Meant for long camping trips!" Raven quickly explained, "It has a fridge and bed and all that stuff."

"So a mobile home?" Chung asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm allowed to park in the mall parking lot after hours since I have nowhere else to go." Elsword gasped.

"Crap! I have to get to the mall! Eve's waiting!" Chung giggled.

"Well get a move on girl!" Elsword gently hugged Raven.

"See you tomorrow." She said with a kiss on the cheek before running off.

"I should head home too." Chung said, and left for the parking lot. Raven did the same after Chung left, but she didn't know that Chung was following her. Slowly she dialed Rena's number; now that Raven was officially their friend the two planned to learn everything they had to.

* * *

Eve, Ara, and Elsword walked through the mall partaking of constant gossip. Eve was not as mad as Elsword feared; just a simple warning to never do it again was uttered. The three were fairly hungry, and decided to grab a bite to eat. They stopped at the local William Phoru's Pizzeria for lunch. Eve went off to order their food, and Ara leaned forward towards Elsword as they sat at the table.

"So, something on your mind?" Ara chimed innocently, the inner devil showing.

"Huh?" Elsword played stupid.

"I know something happened, you've been looking worried, distracted, and in bliss since you came, all at the same time. Come on, spill the beans!" Ara pressured.

"By all means please don't." Eve said, appalled, as she returned with Oberon carrying the pizza, "Such lowly food will create an impossible mess to clean up." Ara giggled, even Elsword smiled.

"No not literally, Eve. I meant for Elsword to tell me what's on her mind." Ara explained, Eve always took things as she heard them and Aisha said she was so cute when she was confused by how they talk.

"Oh that? Why Elsword learned finally that Raven is a woman and she selfishly asked to be her lover." Elsword's jaw dropped; had this been a cartoon it would have pierced the floor of the earth and kept on going. She gaped in silence at Eve who was pleasantly eating her food as Ara gaped at Elsword.

"You knew?!" Elsword exclaimed as Eve only opened one eye as she continued to eat.

"Human eyes are so feeble. The first thing I did was analyze Raven when she entered the classroom. What else did I have to do to learn the truth?"

"And what about-"

"I sent Oberon to fetch you since you were so late. He returned and he was lucky his news amused me enough or else I would have severely punished him."

"So what now?" Ara wondered, wanting to get off topic.

"I don't know, how about-" Elsword stopped as her phone suddenly went off. The sound of twenty baby phoru's mewling sounded off and Elsword knew who was calling. She sighed and answered, "What is it Rena?"

_"Elsword! Come to the parking lot at the south exit of the mall!" _Rena yelled, and Elsword moved the phone away to save her eardrums.

"What? Why?"

_"Just come! It's getting late so we don't have a lot of time!"_ Rena hung up, and after a single second the phone rang again. This time it was elegant and dignified organ music. Elsword answered again, knowing her ears would be safe.

"Yes Shima?"

_"Ma'am, are you still at the mall?"_

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Rena just wants me to meet her in the parking lot for something."

_"I will join you, it is very late and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"Alright." Elsword sighed, Shima was so protective, "South exit."

_"Alright."_ Shima hung up and Elsword got up.

"Well, I gotta go. See you later." Elsword waved goodbye as she hurried to the south exit.

* * *

It was dark outside and the mall was closing. Elsword couldn't find Rena, and wondered if she should just head home. She walked by a bush and someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Eek!" Elsword screamed as she was dragged in. Her mouth was covered.

"Sssh!" It was Rena and Chung.

"What are you guys doing!?" Elsword snapped in a hushed tone. Chung pointed at a Winnebago parked in front of them. Elsword closed her eyes, "Okay so there's a Winnebago, so?"

"It's not any Winnebago." Chung grinned, "It's Raven's Winnebago."

"You're stalking Raven?" Elsword sighed.

"We want to make sure she's alright!" Rena said. It seemed that Chung spilled the marbles.

"Okay so what's the point of this-"

"Ssh! Someone's coming!" Chung covered Elsword's mouth. A man was walking over to the car, it seemed to be the head of security.

"Oh no, is Raven going to get in trouble?" Rena fretted, it sounded like Raven was inside. The officer knocked on the door and it soon opened. After a silent exchange, he went inside. Chung slowly stood up.

"Come on, let's get a closer look." Elsword felt wrong about spying, but it was interesting. So, the three made their way across the lot to Raven's car.

"Ma'am?" All jumped and suppressed their shrieks of terror. Slowly they turned around to see Elsword's butler, Shima.

"Oh god." Rena breathed.

"Shima you scared the life out of us." Elsword said.

"Apologies ma'am." Shima apologized, and accompanied them to the car. They listened carefully; Raven seemed to be discussing something with the head of security.

"I thought you said it was only on Sundays." Raven said irritably.

"You wanna keep using dis' 'ere parking lot?" Raven was quiet, "That's what I thought."

"Fine..." Raven mumbled.

"What are they doing?" Rena wondered.

"Discussing pay?" Chung suggested. Shima suddenly stood upright then.

"Shima?" Elsword watched her butler storm to the car door, fling it open, and run inside.

"Hey! Who are you?!" The officer yelled. There was a sudden commotion, "Let me go you crazy old fart!" Someone suddenly went flying out of the car, and Shima stood in the doorway.

"Shima! What are you doing!?" Elsword demanded.

"Kya!" Rena suddenly screamed, and as Chung and Elsword turned around they saw why. The officer did not have any pants on, and he had an erection.

"What? Never seen a man's-"

"Pervert!" Rena screamed, "Ball Buster Drop Kick!" Rena slammed the officer in the crotch as hard as she could. It seemed like his eyes were about to burst out of his head. He fell forward, holding his family jewels, and Rena ripped off her shoe and threw it across the lot, not wishing to touch such a dirty item anymore. Elsword twitched.

"Shima." Was all Elsword said.

"Certainly." Shima began to walk towards the crouched over shape before them.

"I'll handle this." Chung said, and walked with Shima as she withdrew her symbol of office, her special bracelet given to her at birth to symbolize her as royalty.

"Rena, come on." Elsword pulled her into the car.

"E-Elsword?" The crimsonette heard Raven's voice.

"Raven? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but..." Rena and Elsword found Raven in the back of the Winnebago by the bed. Her shirt was unbuttoned and she clutched her metal arm, "I don't have a place to stay anymore."

"You're staying with me." Elsword said firmly.

"El-Elsword I-" Elsword turned around and stuck her head out the window.

"Shima!" She called for her butler, who had just finished hanging the security officer by his feet upside down in a tree. Chung had his badge and obviously arranged to have him fired ASAP.

"Ma'am?"

"We're going home!" Elsword said, and Shima and Chung ran back to the car. Chung slammed the door closed as Shima started the car and began to take the group home. Everyone sat around Raven, who was now properly dressed again, and was silent.

"Raven..." Elsword hugged her tightly, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I didn't think tha-"

"You're raped to be allowed to stay in a rundown parking lot in a Winnebago?" Chung growled, "You should have informed me directly and I would have made arrangements for a proper home."

"Majesty?" Chung turned as Shima addressed her, "We are at the castle."

"Shima I will stay the night with Elsword at her home. It is the weekend after all."

"Ma'am?" Shima looked at Elsword.

"It's fine. Actually on second thought let's get Aisha and Eve as well."

"Don't forget Ara." Rena reminded. Shima nodded.

"Very well, I will pick them up." Everyone turned to Raven.

"Raven, we're your friends." Rena said, somewhat a whine.

"Please tell us your problems." Chung said, nearly an order. Elsword placed her hand on Raven's cheek.

"I never want you to hide something from me again." She said, and gently kissed Raven on the lips. Rena and Chung gaped, shocked. Raven seemed stunned as well, and Elsword smiled as she stopped. She licked her lips and traced Raven's lips with her finger, "These...are mine." At that point, the three girls laughed uncontrollably as Raven's face turned bright red.


End file.
